


Mine

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zayn, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Harry, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Light Angst, Multi, Older Louis, Power Bottom Zayn, Rimming, Shy Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Violence, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: As soon as I get out of my car, I see harry walking down the street headed to my house. He's wearing a purple hoodie and a very cute beanie; he looks ridiculous, but also so fucking beautiful. The word fuckable pops up in my mind and I curse Zayn for it.Fuck he is right, Harry is very fuckable indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are 15 parts published on Wattpad so I'm going to uploading them soon. Chapters then might take some time as this is still a work in progress.  
> I will edit it all later so bear with me :))

"Where are you?" Louis huffs on the other line. I could tell he was irritated even though I'm only 10 minutes late.

"I'm sorry!" I mumble, "I'll be there soon!"

He sighs and says: "fine!" and hungs up before I can utter another word.

I put my phone back in my pocket and get on the bus. I avoid eye contact with everyone as I make my way to the back and take a seat, adjusting my beanie.

I'm pretty much pouting the whole ride, I don't want him to hate me, or think of me as some annoying kid. He'll realize soon enough that I'm just a lame kid not worth his time anyway! I shouldn't even try!

I hurry once I get down from the bus, knocking softly on the door. When it opens, my breath gets caught up in my throat. There he stood, wearing sweat pants that hung low on his hips, and nothing else.

The tattoos on his chest and arms are mouthwatering.

"Are you gonna get in or are you gonna stay there ogling me?"

I flush a deep red for sure before stumbling inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I say as I take off my jacket.

"s'alright! Want something to drink?" he is already walking toward what I assume is the kitchen.

This is the first time I visit his house, I'll forever be grateful for Mr. Gordon for pairing us together.

I sat quietly at the back of the classroom as everyone gathered in pairs. I felt more uncomfortable that usual seeing as not only no one would choose me as a partner, but we were 23 in the class, meaning I'll have to work alone.

"Mr. Styles, you will be paired with someone from year 13 if you don't mind! He sure needs it to pass my class."

I nod and he smiles "it's Mr. Tomlinson, do you know him?"

My eyes widened and I nodded frantically. Who doesn't know Louis Tomlinson? He was the football team captain and the most popular boy; everyone loved him, Harry more than anyone else.

Mr. Gordon laughed and said: "I figured, I'll let him know and he'll come looking for you to figure out how you want to work! If you need anything, you come see me, okay?"

I nodded again and he went back to his desk.

I was in shock! I will work on a project with The Louis Tomlinson, the boy I've had a crush on since I was 13. I won't survive this.

"Just some water!" is all I manage to choke out, he glances at me with his eyes narrowed and shrugs, "suit yourself!"

He opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and a can of beer. He hands me the water before opening his drink and taking a big swig, his eyes trailing over me.

My cheeks are still flaming and I'm standing there looking awkward and silly, and he's staring at me. I briefly wish I had to work alone.

He finishes his drink quickly, throwing the empty can in the sink carelessly before walking out of the kitchen, I follow him of course as he makes his way to a staircase, the house is pretty huge and lovely. But I already knew he was rich, judging by the car he drives to school.

He glances over his shoulder at me as if to make sure I am following him before he says: "we're working on my room! And there's no one home by the way!"

I don't miss the smirk that graces his face as he says that, and I swallow – to my own regret- audibly.

He chuckles under his breath.

 

I sat at the library, enjoying the quiet as I munched on my apple, I was pretty hungry but my mom wasn't home this morning so I had no lunch money.

I chocked when Louis Tomlinson appeared in front of me, slipping in the chair across from mine.

"You're a hard kid to find Styles!"

I stared at him wide eyed once my coughing fit ended.

"I assume Mr. Gordon told you we'd be working together on the project! I heard you're pretty smart so I'm hoping it'll be an easy A!"

I nodded frantically and he grinned, I was going to faint.

"Great then! Come to my house today after school! Here, pass me your phone!"

I wordlessly handed him my phone and didn't miss the distaste with which he took it, he entered what I assumed is his number. He then took out his phone, a freaking Iphone 6 and typed something in it, my phone pinged signaling an incoming text. He handed it over and I saw that it was a text from him.

I was almost certain I stopped breathing.

"That's my address! Come by at 7, okay?"

I nodded again and he got up and left. Louis Tomlinson just talked to me, he actually looked at me and said my name! I have his number in my phone. I can die peacefully now!

His room is really big, and messy! I look around in awe, I couldn't believe I was in Louis Tomlinson's room.

He flops down on his bed and says: "well don't be shy! get here and let's get to work!"

 

I silently make my way to his bed and sit as far from him as I can before going through my bag looking for the notebook and papers we will need.

"Why so far? I don't bite, kid!"

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" I ask so quietly I'm surprised he hears me.

"Because you are!"

"I'm as tall as you!" I say looking down at my lap.

He laughs and says: "barely! You're a tall kid then!"

I finally look up at him and say, sounding as shy as I possibly could: "I have a name!"

He smiles softly, and it's the first time I see him smiling like this, at least directed at me.

"I know that Harry! Now come here, we don't have all night! I need to get going by 8!"

"Okay" I say before scooting closer to him, feeling my cheeks flaming and my hands shaking. God, I am a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Harry! I'm afraid our time is up!"

I get up and move to my walk in closet, changing and getting ready for another night out. The last hour went by pretty quickly, Harry pretty much did everything while I sat there mostly staring at him, he is cute I have to admit. He is also very quiet, barely said a word the whole time, barely looked at me. And I get that the kid is shy but it is somewhat annoying.

When I get back into my room, I find him standing there looking uncomfortable with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"How are you getting home?" I ask casually as I type a quick text to Zayn.

"Bus!" I hear him whisper.

I frown as I realize it is pretty dark outside for him to go back home alone, the kid practically screams 'come get me'

I sigh and say: "put your jacket on, I'm driving you home!"

He seems like he wants to object, but then decides against it, his cheeks are bright red as he makes his way downstairs. He follows me outside, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Get in!" I say as I open his door, he gets in muttering a quiet thank you before I shut the door and move to the other side; I turn on the engine and speed out of the house.

"Where do you live?"

"Two blocks behind the school!" again, he doesn't look at me!

I sigh as I glance at the clock; it will be a 15 minute drive to his house, then about a 20 to the club! This also means that he is quite poor, not that I didn't notice from his clothes.

We spend about 5 minutes in silence, the music playing softly in the background.

"How old are you, Harry?" I ask deciding to break the silence and have a conversation.

He looks startled his eyes wide as he glances at me. I wish I wasn't driving because I would enjoy watching his face, he has stunning green eyes, a shade I've never seen before, his lips are full and ridiculously red that I wonder if he wears make up. His hair is curly, and I was a bit disappointed he showed up with a beanie covering it.

"Um.. I'm sixteen!" he mumbles.

"You look quite young, even though you're tall!" I smirk at him.

We stay silent for the rest of the ride, he points to his house and I park in front of it. He clutches his bag and says: "Um..T-thank you!"

"S'nothing! When will we meet again?"

His cheeks flush red before he mumbles: "tomorrow?"

I nod and smile at him in what I hope is reassuring. He stumbles out of the car almost falling to the ground before he rushes to his house, I wait until he gets inside, shyly waving before closing the door. I sigh and speed back to the other side of town.

 

As soon as I park my car, my phone starts ringing. I ignore it as I rush inside; the bouncer greets me and lets me in quickly. I move to our usual table where I find Zayn, Liam, Lauren and Eleanor already there.

"Hey guys!" I say as I sit down next to Eleanor. She kisses me briefly as Zayn says: "where the hell have you been?"

"I had some school project!" I make a face before grabbing Eleanor's drink and finishing it.

"You really need to graduate already?"

"I will! This year!" I scowl at Liam; he likes to rub it in my face the bastard.

Zayn grabs Liam's attention by running his hand through his hair and giving him that smile that was only ever directed at Liam.

Eleanor moves to sit on my lap and Lauren groans: "I am not fifth wheeling you guys!"

We all laugh as she stands up, dragging Eleanor with her to the dance floor.

I turn to Zayn and Liam and warn: "do not snog in front of me!"

Zayn flips me off and does just that.

 

I order myself a drink and watch the girls dancing for a while before I get bored. I grab my phone and suddenly decide to text Harry. The kid is intriguing in a bizarre way, plus we'll be working for at least a month, I need to get to know him a bit.

Hey! Did you sleep yet?

I put my phone on the table and sip my drink, a minute later, and my phone lights up. I open the text.

Not yet. Do you need something?

I laugh a bit before replying.

That's the most you have said all night, kiddo!

His response is immediate.

I'm sorry I am annoying! I am going to bed now, good night!

I frown at my phone as I type:

You are not annoying! Sweet dreams kid.

I shut my phone and put it back in my phone before I make my way to the dance floor, fitting my body behind Eleanor's and grinding against her.

"Hey babe!" she smiles as she lays her head on my shoulder.

I kiss her temple and hold her tight. We've been together for a year now, our families are friends and she's the best girl I've ever met and I am so lucky she is mine.


	3. Chapter 3

I make my way to the kitchen as soon as I get home, I am starving.

"Mom!" I call out but it seems she is not home yet. Sometimes I hate her job, but we need the money so bad.

I open the fridge but it is practically empty except from a few cans of beer, I scowl as I close it.

I check the time and decide to go to Louis' already, I do not want to be home when my mom isn't. I pocket the money in my pocket, it is enough for the bus thankfully, It was so hard not spending it on lunch. Seeing Louis is more important apparently!

My stomach embarassingly grumbles the whole bus ride to the other side of town where Louis lives. A spark of excitement ignites in my stomach when I walk toward the door. I notice two other cars parked next to Louis', so maybe his parents are home today!

My finger hesitates before pressing the doorbell, a few moments later the door open and my eyes widen. It isn't Louis, but it very unfair that someone can look this good!

He arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow and says: "can I help you?"

"Who's at the door, Zayn?"

My heartrate picks up at the sound of Louis' voice, a second later, he appears next to Zayn.

"Oh shit! I forgot about you" I try not to show the hurt I feel at his words. He forgot about me! Of course!!

"I-I'm so-sorry!" I mumble and Louis chuckles before wrapping his hand arround my wrist and tugging me inside.

"Why are you apologizing, silly? I'm the one who should apologize, I completely forgot we are supposed to work tonight and invited my friends over!"

I stumble over my feet as I follow him inside, my cheeks flaming and my breathing quickening. The skin around my wrist was practically burning me from where he touched me.

He stops at the entrance of the living room, drops my hand and faces me with a little frown: "you don't mind, do you?"

I frantically shake my head which makes him laugh, Zayn walks past me but not before patting me on the back. He sits next to another guy who looks up and smiles warmly at me. Louis' friends are very attractive!

"That's Zayn and Liam, and that's Eleanor, my girlfrind. Guys this is Harry!"

That's when I notice a girl curled up on top of the couch, she waves at me and I force a smile that I am sure comes out as a grimace. She is very beautiful, her skin looks so soft and smooth I am so jealous. And she is his girlfriend! That word just ruined my entire existence!

Louis sits next to her, his hand resting atop her knee before looking up at me and saying: "have a seat, we're watching The Avengers! We probably won't get much work done tonight!"

I nod and timidely walk toward the empty space near him, seeing as Liam and Zayn took all the other couch. I realize that I am quite close to him like this and my hands start sweating.

I try to relax and watch the movie, but I am really nervous and hungry.

Against all my prayers, my stomach does grumble and I groan internally. No one seems to hear except for Louis of course, judging by his light chuckle.

He stands up and says: "come with me kiddo!"

I ignore the fact that he called me a kid again and follow him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

My cheeks flush a deep red as he smirks and says: "fancy anthing in particular to eat?"

"I'm not hungry!" I mumble and he rolls his eyes and opens the fridge, he pulls out toast, cheese and a can of soda.

"There is nothing wrong with being hungry! Now I can't cook to save a life but a I assume you are capable of making yourself a grilled cheese sandwish, yeah?"

I nod timidly and he smiles softly before waving me over.

"Come here, curly, I promise I won't bite!"

I can't help but smile at the new nickname, it is way better than kiddo! I shyly make my way to the counter and start making the sandwish. I am really embarassed but also really really hungry.

I feel his gaze at me the whole time.

Once I finish making the sandwish, Louis says: "make another one, yeah?"

I look at him briefly and nod, I take special care making this one. It's not everyday Louis will ask me to make him a sandwish.

When the food is done, he grins and pats the barstool, "Hop on!"

I do as told and he puts the sandwishes in one plate pleacing it in front of me along with the soda.

"Now eat up! You might be tall but you are quite skinny!"

I gulp and look down at the plate in front of me. It's not that I can't eat both sandwishes, it's just that he tricked me into making them both. It's like he cares!

He smiles softly and says: "that plate's better be empty when I come back!"

Then he leaves.

I eat quickly because It is really delicious and because I want to be done when he gets back . I drink my soda then get up to wash the plate.

Louis shows up then followed by Zayn, who is lighting up a cigarette.

"So Harry, Louis here says you're working on a project together!"

I nod as my eyes dart to Louis who leans against the wall, lighting up a cigarette as well.

"I pity you then, he's 18 and still in High school for a reason!"

Louis mutters a Heyyy as I say: "N-no! He's really smart!"

Of course I blush like crazy, as Louis smiles softly and says: "Thanks curly!"

Zayn rolls his eyes and says, facing Louis: "It seems like you're his role model! sucks for the kid!"

Louis flips him off as he leaves the kitchen.

"What do you say we go upstairs and get a bit of work done, yeah?"

I nod and follow him up to his room, happy to have him all for myself even if just for a few minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some physical abuse in this chapter :((

As soon as we enter his room, he plops down on his bed and gives me a soft smile.

I fidget by the door, adjusting the strap of my backpack.

"Your girlfriend is pretty!" I blurt out before I can help it. My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks burning.

He smirks and says: "she is!" he cocks his head as he stars at me before adding: "should I be worried curly! Coz I definitely won't stand a chance against you?"

I choke and start coughing, he laughs a bit and says: "Jesus, Kid, I was kidding! Are you gonna stay by the door all night?"

I shakily make my way to his bed and sit at the edge.

"I don't like girls like that!" I mumble so lowly, hoping he won't catch it. He does.

"Oh well! It makes sense, doesn't it? You're prettier than all of them!"

I don't think I've ever blushed this hard. I don't necessarily believe him but it is nice hearing it, from him of all people!

 

He laughs a bit before crossing his legs and saying: "what are we working on tonight?"

I open my backpack and retrieve my notepad and pen while he powers on his laptop. We work mostly in silence, a comfortable one at that.

Whenever our eyes meet, he smiles at me, in an encouraging way. I feel like he pities me and it makes my stomach drop in an unpleasant way. There is no other reason for his kindness!

 

The silence is later interrupted when the door is opened abruptly. Eleanor gets in, throwing me a quick glance before crashing down on Louis' lap. I avert my eyes, mostly because I wish I could sit on his lap. I am so jealous of her it's hard for me to not hate her.

"You done yet? I'm bored!" She asks him as she starts mouthing at his neck. He glances at me and I quickly avert my eyes again, blushing.

"Stop it El, You're gonna scar my little Harry here!" he gently pushes her off his lap. My heart is in my throat as I focus on keeping my breathing normal, he called me his! Worse, he called me his little Harry!

He notices my discomfort because he clears his throat the same time Eleanor says: "Well, are you finished?"

I close my notepad and Louis sighs and says: "I guess, yeah!"

I quickly stuff my things in my backpack and stand up.

"I'll give you a ride, curly!"

I shake my head a bit, not really turning to face him, I'm so embarrassed but my reaction to him calling me his little harry is far worse than blushing. I'm so grateful my jeans are baggy!

 

"You don't have to!"

He frowns and opens his mouth ready to object, but Eleanor beats him to it and says: "Zayn and Liam can drive him; you don't mind Harry, right?"

I shake my head and fake a smile. Of course I mind, I don't even know them. I just really want Louis, is all!

Louis purses his lips and pushes past me to open the door; he motions for me to follow him.

"Boys, you wouldn't mind driving Harry home, do you?"

Zayn glances my way before he shrugs: "yeah sure! Let's go!"

He stands up, followed by Liam; I make to follow them before Louis grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah? Then we'll agree when to meet up again!"

I nod before mumbling a quiet goodbye.

"Goodbye, curly! Stay safe for me yeah?"

I look at him wide eyed before I nod and disappear out of the door. I get in the back seat of the car, Liam is driving but I don't know whose car is it.

 

"So Harry! Are you looking forward to Uni?"

"I'm still in Lower sixth form!" I mumble.

"Yeah but like time flies and all! Before you know it you'll be off to Uni!"

"Yeah, I hope!" I answer awkwardly, because apparently, I am incapable of being normal!

"Louis is going to Manchester! On a Football scholarship obviously! Are you planning on going there too?"

Of course I nod then mumble about how I always wanted to go, even though I was rather thinking of Oxford, because my teachers said I could easily get in on a full scholarship. I choose Louis though, as silly as it sounds.

 

When I arrive home, I hear the TV on and groan internally. I try to sneak into my room but of course I fail. I always do.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Frank's voice startles me, I jump back and look at him wide eyed.

"I I w-was at a fr-friend's!" I stutter as I fidget with the strap of my bag. He scowls at me and I quickly ask: "where is mom?"

He laughs and says: "Your mommy isn't home, you little shit!"

He stands up and I whimper. I know there is no use for me to cry, it only makes him hurt me more, but I can't help it, I am so scared!

He corners me against the wall and punches me in the stomach, so hard I stop breathing for a second, before I sink to the floor, gasping for air as sobs begin to escape me.

"Stand up you weak girl!" He yanks my hair so hard, I let out a cry of pain and pray it will end quickly.

I feel his boot connect with my hip and I cry harder. He yanks my hair one more time saying: "Your hair is so ugly and girly! Why the fuck do you grow it?"

He thankfully lets it go and walks back to his chair, as if he didn't just beat me up for no reason.

"Get out of my sight!" he yells and I grit my teeth against the pain as I practically crawl to my room. I stay on the floor behind my door and cry my heart out.

I'm so worthless I wish I was dead.

 

I slowly make my way to my bed, I take off my clothes wincing whenever I move. There's already a bruise from where he punched me and kicked me. The previous bruises haven't even healed yet.

I cry again, because it's all I can do. I can't even tell my mom.. I can't even protect myself!

I lay in bed, thankful that at least I got to eat at Louis'. At the thought of him, another violent sob shakes my body. I try to fall asleep, praying I never wake up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Practice was the only thing that made high school bearable. The fact that I am a year behind still pisses me off, but it is what it is. I will most definitely graduate this year then off to Manchester. I already have a spot in the team there and the coach keeps nagging on me to hurry up and graduate.

Life couldn't get better. Especially, that Mr. Cordon paired me with Harry, I will easily pass his class with a B, might even get an A. That kid is really fucking smart.

Speaking of, I will probably have to go look for him in the library again; he's never in the school's cafeteria I wonder if he even eats. Shit, what if he doesn't have lunch money! What kind of parents doesn't give their kid lunch money? He's all bony and pale.

 

I head to the library but find no trace of him, I groan and try his phone, but it's off apparently. Where the hell am I supposed to find him? And is he fucking okay? What if something happened to him? Why do I even care?

I sigh and make my way to the bathroom right next to the library, it's gotta be clean since it was the least used one.

As soon as I open the door I hear a whimper, I freeze for a moment before quietly closing the door, I can hear a faint crying coming from the stall at the far end, and as I approach it, I'm struck with the idea that it could be Harry! Who else would cry in the bathroom next to the library? I don't claim to know him or anything, but if I take a guess, that would be him!

"Harry?" I ask slowly and the voice stops abruptly, so now I am sure that it is him.

"I know you're in there, please open the door!" at my words, a small sob is heard from the other side of the stall's door and I feel my heart tug painfully. Why is he crying?

"Please, Harry! I need to know you're okay!" I try again.

"I'm fine!" comes his low mumble, he sniffles and I roll my eyes.

"You're obviously not fine if your crying is any indication!"

"I'm okay, I promise! I just don't wanna open the door!" he says so quietly I barely hear him.

He obviously doesn't want me to see him crying. He probably got bullied or something! I'll make him tell me later!

"Okay! Are we working tonight?"

"Yes!" he says after a moment, followed by yet another sniffle.

"Do you want to meet at yours?"

"No!" he gasps before saying, "yours is better!"

"Okay!" I simply say because I have no idea what else to say. Is he ashamed of where he lives? There's no shame in being poor, it sucks for sure but it is not his fault.

"Come around at 6?"

"Okay!"

He sounds so small and vulnerable and all I want to do is wipe his tears and hold him. I know he is a good person, so innocent too, and I have this strange urge to protect him, and if becoming his friend is the only way to do so, then I shall become just that!

 

I take a drag before handing over to Zayn, he greedily takes it from me. We're in his and Liam's apartment. Liam, the responsible young man that he is, is in class. Zayn, however, is all covered in paint of all colors.

I check my watch and groan, I have to leave in an hour. He hands me the joint again but I decline, with so much difficulty. Harry is coming over later to work on the project, and I don't think being high will help finish it.

Zayn shrugs and takes another drag.

"I have to leave in a bit!"

"Why? Homework?" he smirks, as if he doesn't have some himself!

I scowl and say: "Harry's coming over to work on the project!"

This time, Zayn's smirk is different.

"What?"

"Are you two fucking?"

His question took me by surprise. My eyes widen as I stare at him, open mouthed.

"I guess not!" he mumbles.

"why would you even think that?"

"oh I don't know! Maybe coz he looks at you like you hung the fucking the moon and he had a boner last night when he came down from your room!" he rolls his eyes as I struggle to absorb what he just said.

He had a boner? How the fuck did I miss that? And what the hell does he mean he looks at me like I hung the moon? Why would I miss all that?

"I think you're high, Z!"

He shrugs and says: "suit yourself! But trust me when I say, he has at least a huge crush on you! I'm very observant, you know that!"

That he is.

"That doesn't explain why you'd think I would sleep with him!"

He snorts and says: "you may call him a kid, but you and I can both admit that he is pretty gorgeous and very fuckable!"

I suddenly feel very angry, not because I don't agree per say, he is beautiful, but talking about him like that seems very wrong.

"Can you not talk about him like that? Jesus, Zayn, he's a kid!"

Zayn rolls his eyes as he says: "he's sixteen!"

"Yeah but he's so freaking innocent!"

Zayn smirks and I quickly say, giving him a warning look, "do not say anything more, please!"

"I'm just saying, if you're not interested, Li and I would definitely be game!"

"I have a girlfriend! And I doubt Liam would agree!"

Zayn laughs, "You haven't met Liam in bed yet!"

I groan and say as I move to leave: "and we'll keep it that way!"

I hear him laughing as I close the door behind me and hurry down stairs to my car.

 

As soon as I get out of my car, I see harry walking down the street headed to my house. He's wearing a purple hoodie and a very cute beanie; he looks ridiculous, but also so fucking beautiful. The word fuckable pops up in my mind and I curse Zayn for it.

Fuck he is right, Harry is very fuckable indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

I realize by the alarmed look on Harry's face that I've been staring at him for a while. I quickly give him a reassuring smile and say: "Hello there curly!"

He smiles, albeit barely but still a smile. I usher him inside and he fidgets by the door while I put my keys away.

I am dying to ask him about earlier, but I don't want to scare him. So I lead him upstairs to my room before I say: "sit down love! Are you hungry?"

His cheeks redden so quickly I suppress a laugh, he's so adorable. He shakes his head no not meeting my eyes.

"Oh come on, curly! I'm starving, you're not gonna let me eat alone, are you?"

"Okay" he whispers, his eyes locked on the floor.

I sigh and pick up my phone, "Pizza alright?"

He barely nods so I don't even try and ask him what pizza he likes, I order a large cheese one, figuring that if he eats grilled cheese sandwiches, he'll eat cheese pizza.

 

We settle on my bed and work silently until I hear the doorbell.

I stand up and tell him: "we'll eat downstairs, yeah? Consider it a little break!"

He nods and follows me downstairs; I leave him in the kitchen while I answer the door, paying for the pizza and giving the bored looking lad a generous tip.

I find Harry standing awkwardly by the counter; I put the box on the counter and say: "Can you get the plates? There in the drawer by the sink." He nods and does so, and I notice him wincing with every move as if in pain.

I frown and open my mouth to ask about it but decide against it. I want him to eat first.

We settle in the living room, eating and watching some Tv show that Harry seems quite immersed in, I leave it on because he's actually eating.

I smile as I watch him eat his third slice, the sauce getting a bit on his upper lip, he darts his tongue out and swipes at it, all the while his eyes not leaving the TV.

 

When the TV show ends, I stand up and stretch my arms before saying: "Stay here! I'll fetch the note book and laptop!"

He hesitantly nods before I dart upstairs gathering what we'll need to work. The project is almost finished, so this is probably the last time he'll come over. The thought makes me sad for some reason!

The second we somewhat finish the project, I ask: "you ready to tell me what happened this morning?"

His hand freezes from where he was scribbling notes, he looks at me wide eyed before stuttering: "N-nothing ha-happened!"

I cross my arms and give him a hard look watching as he flushes a deep red and his eyes escape mine. I know he is lying!

"Did someone hurt you, Harry? Coz I've also noticed you wincing whenever you move!"

He shakes his head and I roll my eyes, getting frustrated. I can't help it though, I have a short temper!

"Fuck's sake Harry! If you tell me I'll be able to help you!"

He flinches at my cold tone before he mumbles, "No one hurt me!" his voice shaking and giving away his lie.

"Take off your sweater!"

He looks absolutely horrified as his eyes meet mine, then that look turns to terror when he realizes I wasn't kidding.

"If you're not hurt like you say then you should have no problem taking your top off!"

He shakes his head, crossing his arms as he mumbles a weak "no" over and over again.

I feel my irritation turning to anger as I grab the cup of soda from the table and throw it on him, soaking his hoodie and the front of his pants.

He uncrosses his arms as he stares at me in shock before he bursts out crying. Well shit, I didn't expect that!

"Fuck! I'm sorry curly!"

He covers his face with his hands and cries harder, sobs escaping his throat and shaking his whole frame. God, I'm an idiot!

I scoot closer and rub his back as I apologize repeatedly, but he doesn't stop crying. I don't know how, but I'm suddenly lifting him and placing him on my lap, running my fingers through his curls and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. After a while, his crying diminishes and I sigh in relief.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I do stupid things when I'm angry! I just can't stand the idea of someone hurting you, you're so good and innocent, and you don't deserve it! I just want to help, I promise! You can trust me, Curly, I thought we were friends!"

He squirms a bit on my lap so I place him back beside me, kissing the top of his head and saying: "let's go upstairs, yeah? I'll lend you some clothes and drive you home!"

He silently follows me upstairs, I hand him some sweat pants and a sweater and lead him to the bathroom. When he gets out again, I take the wet clothes from him and say: "I'll bring them to you tomorrow at school!"

I expect him to argue but he doesn't say a word, he doesn't even nod. The whole ride back to his house is silent as well, when I wish him a good night, he blushes and says a small "Goodnight" before disappearing inside.

I screwed up.

 

I decide to drive to Eleanor's instead of going back to mine. I feel so bad for making Harry cry, and I also can't shake the warm feeling I got when I sat him on my lap and he curled into me.

"Hey babe!" Eleanor greets me with a big smile and a deep kiss, taking my hand and quickly leading me to her bedroom. I am not in the mood but I could really use a distraction. I'd rather sleep with her than have her noticing something's wrong and asking questions.

The last thing I expect is seeing Harry's green eyes as I come. I spend the rest of the night tossing around restlessly trying to figure out what the fuck was that about. I am so going to kill Zayn!


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes are burning, I've cried a lot today! Not that that's anything new.

I still can't believe I'm wearing his clothes. I can't stop sniffing them, they smell so much like him and it's all I want to smell for the rest of my life. I really don't want to give them back to him and I doubt he'd ask for them if I don't return them. I don't care what he'd think; it's all I'd ever have from him.

My bruises still hurt, and a part of me wishes I showed them to Louis. Maybe he'd feel pity for me and love me. But he'd probably been disgusted.

I stand up and move to the narrow mirror behind my door. He would never like me, I realize sadly, my shoulder slumping down and tears welling up in my eyes. His girlfriend is gorgeous, his friends are so hot it hurts to look at them. And he is perfect. He is perfect and I'm never gonna get another chance to be with him again. The project is over and we'd present it this Friday. It's all over.

 

I unusually find it hard to wake up for school the next morning. I find my mom in the kitchen, I hug her tightly and she laughs a bit. I missed her so much! She represents safety and love to me.

"How are you baby?"

"I'm good!" I smile and sit down as she puts a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Thank you mommy!"

She kisses my forehead and sits in front of me, watching me fondly as I eat my breakfast greedily. I usually eat a small bowl of cereals and rush out of the door, which reminds me of him.

"is he home?" I ask quietly.

She shakes her head and says: "he went out quite early!"

I nod and finish my food, then I stand up and hug her one more time, she gives me lunch money and wishes me a good day.

 

I'm in a good mood when I arrive to school, Niall comes running my way and slips on the tiles causing him to fall on his bum and shriek. I burst out laughing and run to help him, smiling wide. He glares in the direction of some pupils who're laughing at him.

Niall is my one and only friend. He moved from Ireland two years ago and sat next to me on his first day. He's the only person I spend some time with. He did make a lot of other friends, but he keeps telling me I'm his best friend and I'm thankful for it.

"Don't laugh you too, you twat!" I help him up and say: "did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine! Let's get you to class!"

 

Before we can move down the hallway to our first class, Louis appears in front of us, a big smile on his face as he stares at me. Of course my smile drops as I stare at him wide eyed.

"Now curly, you were smiling so big you blinded me from all the way to the door! Why frown? Do you hate me that much?"

I shake my head quickly causing my curls to bounce, he laughs and says: "have you not forgiven me from last night?"

"Um, no! I mean yes, I forgave you!" I could never be mad at you in the first place.

"Good! Hey Niall, what's up?"

Niall smiles easily and says: "Not much Tommo! How do you know my boy here?"

Louis eyes me curiously for a second before smiling and saying: "Curly and I happen to be good friends, aren't we Harry?"

I nod and smile a little. I hope he really means it, If all I could be is his friend then I'll take it.

We suddenly hear the shrill sound of the bell, I jump a bit as Louis says: "Alright! Get to class kids! I'll see you around, Curly!"

And he's gone. Niall gives me a knowing look and smirks.

"Please don't say anything!"

Of course, Niall knows I have a teeny tiny crush on Louis.

"No need mate! I've never seen your cheeks this red by the way!" he teases me before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the hall.

 

The day passes by in a blur and I don't see Louis again. Not that I was looking for him or anything, despite what Niall says.

I quickly sneak to my room once I get home, my step dad is sitting in the living room. Thankfully he doesn't pay me attention and I am glad. I am not planning on leaving my room at all. I had lunch today and hopefully that would be enough food for me until tomorrow.

Sadly, I reluctantly leave my somewhat safe room to open the front door when someone rings the bell. Who would come visit us? Maybe mom forgot her keys! Of course, I sprint to the door because the last thing I want to do is anger Frank.

My breath catches when I open the door and I'm face to face with a smiling Louis. I stare at him in shock and terror and he rolls his eyes and says: "Not gonna invite me in, Curly?"

I quickly, and bravely may I add, grab his wrist and run back to my room. Hopefully, Frank will think it's Niall.

"okay!" Louis says eyeing me curiously and suspiciously, "I brought your clothes!"

"you could've given them to me in school!"

He smiles hesitantly before saying: "I was hoping we could hang out a bit!"

I don't get a lot of time to process his words and feel butterflies in my stomach because Frank yells for me.

I dart a nervous look in Louis direction before stepping out of my room. I don't realize it until a fist is connected with my stomach and it knocks the breath out of me. I don't make a sound though, I don't want Louis to hear.

Only, he was already at the door, staring between Frank and me in shock, before his look turns to pure fury and he punches Frank straight in the nose, causing him to fall backward.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck hits his kid like that?" he yells from above him. Frank growls in pain while I mumble: "S'not my dad!"

"What?" Louis asks, anger dripping from his voice.

"H-he's my s-step-d-dad!" I stutter, slightly scared. Louis notices and his expression softens.

He grabs my hand tightly in his and walks me out of the house to his car, opening the door and even buckling me in, before sitting behind the wheel and speeding down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

I make it home in record time, and I am still just as pissed. Driving usually helps, and I would love to drive some more just to ease my anger down. But the crying mess of a boy sitting next to me prevents me from it.

I stop the car and take a deep breath before exiting and going around to open his door, I take off his seatbelt then take his hand, dragging him inside my house. My parents are still not back.

 

Once we are inside, I break the silence. "Harry, please stop crying!" but that somehow makes him cry harder. I sigh and take him upstairs and into the bathroom.

"would you like a bath, Curly? I think it will make you feel better yeah?" I open the tab and adjust the water, pouring some vanilla scented body wash. "Now I'm gonna go fetch some clothes for you, you better be naked and inside the tub when I'm back, or I'm undressing you myself and forcing you inside!"

He nods slightly so I make my way outside and close the door. I drag my hands through my hair in frustration. The poor kid, I want to kill his step father.

I grab him some sweat pants and a large fluffy sweater that my mom gave me last Christmas.

 

I order some pizza too before going back to the bathroom, I knock softly and open the door, I peek inside to find him inside the tub surrounded by bubbles, it smells like vanilla and I am glad to see he isn't crying anymore.

He blushes when I step inside. I put the clothes on the closed toilet seat and smile at him.

"Feel better?"

He nods, so I move back to the door and say: "I've ordered us some pizza! Just take your time yeah then come down to the living room whenever you're done!"

"Okay, Thank you!" His voice is so hoarse from all the crying.

I nod and leave, closing the door softly behind me.

 

He comes down 10 minutes after the pizza arrives, looking all shy and adorable in my sweater. I pat the spot next to me and he shyly takes it.

I grab a slice and nudge his shoulder with mine, "eat up before it gets cold"

Thankfully, he does. He must be hungry too, but since I'm afraid he'll feel embarrassed or something and stop eating, I keep shoving pizza in my mouth until he stops.

'Love actually' is playing and I notice he's pretty enthralled in it.

"You like this movie?"

He blushes and nods, I smile at him and pat my lap, "You can lay your head here, if it won't make you uncomfortable! You've had quite the day and I want you to relax!"

He eyes me nervously so I smile encouragingly and pat my lap again, he hesitantly lays down and places his head on my thigh, facing the TV and curling up on the couch.

I run my fingers through his soft curls, still a bit damp from his bath, he tenses so I ask: "Does it bother you when someone plays with your hair?"

"No!" he answers softly, before adding more quietly, "I like it actually!"

I smile and continue playing with his hair, "and I am quite taken with your curls!" 

 

"Harry!" I say so softly- that I don't even recognize my voice- as the film comes to an end, "that wasn't the first time he hit you, was it?"

I expect him to start crying again or move away from me and ask me to mind my business. Instead he quietly mumbles: "No!"

"You never told anyone, did you?"

I get the same response and feel worse for him, he had to deal with it on his own without telling anyone about it.

"Not even your mom? Or is she like him?"

He sits up, eyes wide as he shakes his head, "N-no, no, I promise! She doesn't know. She loves me I swear, she just works a lot."

 

I keep eye contact with him as I ask what I've been dreading to know since I saw his step father punch him like that. "Does he abuse you in other ways too?"

He shakes his head but a tear falls down his face.

"Curly!" all my anger dissipates, replaced with so much sorrow and affection for this boy. "Don't lie to me, please!"

More tears fall down as he shakes his head again, "No, I promise"

"Okay, I believe you! But I want you to tell me everything!"

He looks down at his hands then mumbles: "There's not much to say, really! He lost his job a couple of years ago, so we were short on money, and he hated that my mom gave me some, so he started hitting me whenever she wasn't around."

"And she never noticed? No one noticed?"

"He never hit my face or places that could be seen!"

 

"Fuck, Curly! I want to murder the guy!" I breathe deeply and run my hands through my hair, "I'm not letting you go back, you know? We'll tell your mom"

He interrupts me begging: "No please no, he could hurt her and she loves him, please don't tell her!"

I sigh: "Okay, just calm down, love! I'll figure something out and she will agree to let you live here with me!"

He shyly looks up at me: "live here?"

I nod, "yeah! I'll take care of you, curly! I promise! I'll figure this out, you trust me, right?"

He stares at me for a bit before giving me a small smile and mumbling a yes.

"Okay then! You must be tired yeah? Come with me, I'll take you to your new room!" I stand up and hold my hand to him, he shyly takes it and we go upstairs to the room right next to mine.

 

As I open the door, I motion for him to get inside. "we can change anything you don't like later, yeah? But it's the biggest guest room in the house, and it's right next to mine!"

"It's nice, I like it"

I smile at him and say: "Good then! Go to bed, yeah? If you need anything I'll be in the living room!"

He nods as he shuffles on his feet. I hesitate for a second before closing the distance between us and kissing his forehead softly. I can feel his face blushing. I smile again before moving to the door.

"Sweet dreams Curly!" I say before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn smirks as he lights a cigarette. I roll my eyes and scowl: "get that fucking smirk off your ugly face!"

"Hey!" Liam unsurprisingly protests, "He's not ugly!"

I flip him off while zany smacks an open mouthed kiss to his mouth. I pretend to gag.

"So where's the twink?" Zayn asks.

I glare at him, "Do not call him that! Fuck Zayn, he'll be living here with me, don't treat him like that!"

"He was only kidding! Where's Harry?"

"Back at his home packing his clothes!"

"You let him back there?" Zayn raises his eyebrow expectantly.

"His mom promised that fucker wasn't home, and he wanted to say goodbye!"

"I can't believe she just let you take him!" Liam says.

"She knows it's what's best for him! He can have anything he wants!"

"You mean YOU'll give anything he wants!" Zayn smirks. I ignore him.

"How about Robert and Helene? Did you even tell them?" Liam wonders.

"Of course I did! As if they would mind, they practically live in LA now!"

"How about El? Did you tell HER?" Zayn asks looking smug; I glare at him and scoff.

"None of her business who lives here! But I'll tell her of course!"

Liam looks between Zayn and me and narrows his eyes.

I sigh and say: "What?"

Zayn sits up and says: "I think it's great what you did, I do! If it's like you to do things like this, out of the goodness of your nonexistent heart, but it's not! You're an inconsiderate asshole!"

"You going somewhere with this?" I grit my teeth.

"What he means is do you have your eyes set on Harry!" Liam interjects.

"What I mean is did you this to get into his pants?" Zayn adds with a smile I want to punch off his face. He's lucky Liam is here or I would've punched him the second he opened his mouth. But you do not, under any circumstances, want to lay a finger on Zayn in Liam's presence, he may look like a puppy but he turns into a beast when it comes to his boyfriend. Not that Zayn needs protection but he sure likes Liam's protectiveness. The bastard practically has a bodyguard.

"I have no such intentions!" I grit out, "Now if you're done being jerks, I'm gonna go pick him up!"

I stump outside and into my car.

 

When I arrive at Harry's, my mood has visibly improved, seeing as I've been driving around for almost 2 hours. I text him that I'm at the door, and a few minutes later, the door opens, he has a small suitcase in hand while clutching his mother's hand with the other.

I get out of the car to put his suitcase in the trunk and I notice how puffy and red his eyes are. Of course he's been crying. His mom looks the same. They hug tightly for a while before he turns to me and gives me a small smile.

I smile back and turn to Kate: "He'll be alright, I promise! You're welcome anytime!"

She nods looking seconds away from crying before she mouths: "Thank you!"

I nod and lead Harry to the passenger seat and opening his door. I drive for a while and he doesn't utter a word, looking ahead aimlessly, his hands between his knees.

I park the car on the side of the road and scoot my chair back.

"Hey! Come here!" I say softly patting my lap. He looks like he needs a hug. And I really need to hug him.

He doesn't even hesitate this time, unbuckling his seatbelt and straddling my lap, he buries his face in my chest before his body starts shaking. I hate it when he cries.

 

I start playing with his hair and calming him down, muttering sweet nothings to him.

It takes him quite some time to calm down, but he eventually, stops crying. He nuzzles into my chest and sighs. I smile as I rub his back.

"You okay baby?"

The endearment is out of my mouth before I can stop it, he looks up at me with wide green eyes and smiles, "yes!" he says with cherry red lips.

"How about we drive to the mall, yeah? Grab some lunch and do some shopping. You can buy anything you want and don't even argue with that!"

He blushes and smiles, nodding his head.

"Alright, back to your seat so we can go! I'm starving!"

He bites his bottom lip hesitantly before pressing a sweet and brief kiss to cheek before climbing back into his seat, smiling and giddy.

I start the car feeling on top of the world. No one's ever made me this happy by being happy.

 

We decide on Suchi since he never tried it before, I make him taste all the kinds and some he loves, some he hates. I laugh watching his reaction as his face lights up or turns into a funny grimace.

We head then to wander around the shops. He's still a bit shy around me but at least now he talks to me freely.

I buy him some scented candles when I notice how he looks lovingly at them. He starts arguing but I glare at him and he shuts up, beaming as he takes the bag from the check up girl.

He then points to some fruity body wash and says, his cheeks turning pink, "Can I have those?"

"Well of course curly!" I say ruffling his hair, I buy him all the flavors he points to. He doesn't hesitate the next time when he spots something he wants, he simply points to it and gives me a big smile. We ends up with a lot of bags before we call it a day and head to the parking lot, he helps me put everything in the trunk and goes to sit in the passenger seat.

 

I check my phone and answer a text from Eleanor. He texts Liam asking if they're still at his only to receive a text from Zayn saying: Course mate, we want to see the baby boy :D

I grit my teeth and wonder why the hell does Zayn have access to Liam's phone. I've been with Eleanor for a long a time too, but we've never had access to each other's phones. So why do Liam and Zayn feel the need to share everything is beyond me.

I just hope they won't say anything embarrassing in front of Harry. Idon't want him to be uncomfortable around me.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still so happy by the time Louis parks his car in the driveway. I literally can't stop smiling. He is so nice to me, I feel like we are friends, best friends. He bought me so many things and I liked it, stopped pretending otherwise when he made it clear he was buying me stuff whether I agreed or not.

I still can't believe I will be living in this house now, I will miss my mom so much but I am so grateful to Louis for getting me out of there. I can still see my mom because she promised she will visit me all the time.

Louis opens the trunk and takes my suitcase along with the majority of the bags, I take the other bags and bounce to the door, hearing him chuckling behind me.

When he opens the door and we get in, my eyes widen at the sight that greets me in the living room, I squeak and cover my eyes with my hands still holding the bags.

"fuck's sake! Not again!" Louis yells from next to me, putting a hand on my lower back.

Zayn was sitting on the couch shirtless with his pants down at his ankles, Liam was on his knees, his head buried in Zayn's crotch.

I hear a loud moan that makes my cheeks flaming red.

"Sorry!" I hear Liam saying, his voice hoarse.

Louis rubs my back soothingly before whispering: "you okay, kiddo?"

I hated that he called me that again, my reaction is probably the reason. I uncover my eyes and avoid looking in Zayn's and Liam's direction.

"I'm okay!"

Louis nods before taking the bags from my hands and setting them on the floor near the others, he turns and glares a Liam.

"Fucking hell Liam, what the hell were you thinking?"

I chance a glance at them and see that Zayn wore his jeans back on; he winks at me and pats the spot next to him. I look at Louis, who sighs and nods, walking alongside me and sitting on the other couch.

Liam looks offended as he says: "It's his fault!" pointing at Zayn who laughs and shrugs.

"You took a while and I got horny!"

I blush again at his words. He glances at me and says: "Sorry about that Harry!"

"um, i-it's okay" I stammer while looking at him.

He smirks and asks: "Did you enjoy it?"

I squeal again as Louis curses and says: "That's it! Harry, why don't you go up to your room and unpack, yeah? I'll call you down once I order dinner and kick these two out!"

I nod and hurry to take my suitcase and run upstairs, hearing Zayn laughing and Louis cursing at him.

 

I get busy with unpacking everything. I'm still having trouble believing what's happening! But I am beyong grateful to Louis, for the first time in a long time I feel safe.

 

I'm interrupted by a soft knock before Liam peeks his head inside.

"can I come on?" he asks with a smile on.

I nod and sit on the bed. He looks around the room and says: "it looks really nice! Good job Harry!"

I blush and mumble: "Louis bought everything!"

"yeah! But you chose, you have a nice taste!" he sits next to me. "you okay?"

I nod.

"Louis is really happy you're here! He's mostly alone in this house!"

"what about his parents?" I ask timidly.

"they practically moved to LA a year ago, they come here from time to time though! They will love you I'm sure!"

"I hope so!"

He nudges my shoulder and says: "Come on let's go down stairs! Food is here!"

I follow him downstairs smiling like an idiot, although it falters the minute I spot Eleanor sitting next to Louis. They're laughing and fake-wrestling each other.

Zayn says: "Harry! Come sit here babe!"

I blush and sit next to him, not missing the glare Louis shoots him. Does he consider me like a little brother? Oh my god, it's so embarassing how I still have a massive crush on him! I just pray to god he will never notice.

Zayn ignores Louis and puts his arm around my shoulder before leaning in and whispering: "Let's drive him crazy, baby boy!"

I tense and blush so deeply I feel the heat radiating from my cheeks. So it is obvious I like Louis! What am I gonna do?

Zayn squeeses my shoulder and whispers: "relax love!"

Liam sits next to me so I am sandwished between him and Zayn. He offers me a plate and I gratefully take it, distracting myself from Louis and Eleanor acting all in love and stuff, and from what Zayn said.

 

A couple hours later, I'm comfortable sitting between Zayn and Liam, and I hear Eleanor say: "drive me home, babe!"

"stay!" I hear him say as he burries his face in her neck, I feel Zayn watching me, so I direct my attention back to the TV.

Eventually, Louis and Eleanor stand up while he says to me: "be back in a bit! I just have to drive her home!" I nod so he turns to Liam and says: "stay with him until I'm back!"

I blush feeling like a kid that needs to be babysat, but refrain from saying anything. I don't want to be alone anyway, the house is big and new to me!

 

When they leave, Zayn looks at me and says: "are you a virgin, Harry?"

Needeless to say, I choke on my own spit! I look at him wide eyed and he laughs, "no need to answer babe! I think it's clear that you are!"

Liam puts his hand on my thigh and squeeses while gently saying: "it's nothing to be ashamed of! It's actually pretty hot!"

I suddenly feel suffocated pressed between them.

"it is!" Zayn says huskily before pointing to his crotch where his erection is tenting the front of his jeans. I squeak and he laughs out loud. I squirm again, this time feeling hot and bothered.

"Zayn, leave him alone!" Liam warns gently before taking his hand off my thigh.

 

"alright alright!" Zay says lifting his hands in surrender, "I'll be straightforward then! Look Harry, Li and I know you like Louis, but no need to panic! We won't say a word! I actually want to help you get him! Because I believe he likes you too! But he's been with El for a while and he loves her so he might need a little push!"

I stare at him, my eyes wide and my heart beating wildly. I swallow audibly and sttuter: "h-how?"

He smirks and says, laying a teasing hand on the top of my thigh, "by driving him crazy with jealousy!"


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn starts kissing my jaw and neck and I freeze, not knowing what to do. It feels good though, great even, his beard is scratching at my soft skin and his hand is slowly crawling up my thigh. I don't realize I am making a sound until he leans back and smirks: "you sound so hot, doll!"

I feel myself blush even more and stare at him wide eyed. Should I push him away? I should probably tell him not to touch me! I like Louis and he's not Louis, and he has a boyfriend! At that thought my eyes widen even more and turn to look at Liam, alarmed and scared.

"shh love! Liam loves it, don't you babe?"

Liam bites his lip and sighs: "I do! Zayn, this is moving too fast and you're freaking him out!"

But it seems he can't take his eyes from where Zayn is rubbing my hips and love handles.

"I'm not freaking him out!" zany stated firmly, "I am turning him on!" with that, he grabs my crotch and I yelp before letting out a loud moan, I quickly slap my hands against my mouth in shame.

Zany chuckles and says: "don't doll! We love your sounds!"

He keeps massaging me through my pants as he looks at Liam and says: "stand by the window, yeah? Tell me when Louis gets back!"

Liam stands up and goes to stand by the window obediently. At the mention of Louis's name, I push Zayn's hand away and say: "I don't want this!"

Zany only smirks and says, his hand glued to my tented crotch: "I beg to differ!"

"I am not a slut!" I say, because what the hell? He has a boyfriend! A boyfriend that is standing right there and who doesn't seem to mind? I will not allow them to play with me like some toy.

"Of course not babe! You're the purest most beautiful boy! And Liam and I want to give you so much pleasure and love, I promise!"

"b-but Louis!" I mumble as I feel my eyes water, I only want him, no matter how good it feels to have Zayn's and Liam's attention on me.

"Louis is in love with Eleanor and has been for a while! He likes you, I can tell! But until he realizes it and does something about it, why don't you enjoy yourself as well, you know he is! Why do you think he still hasn't come back? Eleanor doesn't live far!"

 

I feel like crying at his words, he is with her now? Of course he is, they're together!

"Hush pretty baby! Let us take care of you!" Zayn murmurs soothingly before kissing me softly on the lips. It quickly turns urgent and filthy as his tongue invades my mouth. I can't help but let out little whimpers, he is a really good kisser and I've never been kissed!

"How does he taste?" Liam growls from where he is still standing by the window.

Zayn pulls back and smiles at me before answering: "heavenly!"

He starts unzipping my pants and I panic, am I really going to do this? I know this is wrong, but it feels so good and they are so hot! Zayn is unreal.

And if it will make Louis jealous then I'm all in, I want him to notice me and like me.

I let out the loudest moan yet as I feel Zayn's hand grab my cock.

"Will you look at that? every part of you is beautiful!"

Liam growls again and turns his back to us muttering about how unfair it is that he doesn't get to touch.

"Patience Love, next time!" Zayn says without taking his eyes from my crotch, his hand slowly dragging up and down. The feeling was overwhelming, nobody's ever touched me like that and the fact that he's not supposed to be touching me is only making it feel so good. Needless to mention, there was another person in the room.

"You want to come, doll?"

I nod feverishly as a tear falls down my left eye, i feel like I'm going to burst out of my skin.

He smiles and leans his head down planting a soft kiss to the tip before sucking it harshly in his mouth. I come with a pitiful whimper as my whole body ceases then relax back against the cushion.

"Delicious!" Zayn mutters before calling Liam over and kissing him.

Liam groans and says: "you taste so good angel!" he leans down and kisses my cheek while petting my curls.

"I'm sleepy!" I mutter and they coo before Zayn zips up my pants and says: "let's take you to be!"

Liam lifts me in his arms bridal style and Zayn takes my hand and kisses the back of it before saying: "sweet dreams, doll! See you tomorrow!"

I blush and nod.

Liam then takes me upstairs and tucks me in, kissing my forehead and saying: "how do you feel?"

"good!" I say before yawning then giggling.

"you're too cute! We'll see you tomorrow and talk about what happened, okay?"

I nod, he smiles before getting out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I can't believe I just had my first orgasm! With an older and hot guy who wants to do it again. I don't understand how Zayn and Liam's relationship works, and I plan on asking them about it tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry!" I yelled from the kitchen, "we're gonna be late again!"

He's been living with me for a week now and the first thing I've learned about him is how hard it is to wake him up in the mornings. It doesn't help the fact that he rely on me to wake him up, no alarms.

He's also been more at ease around me, and now that I know him a lot more, he's such a cheeky boy.

He also seems to have a crush on Zayn or Liam, hard to tell since they're always together. But harry flushes crimson at the sight of them and it does not make me jealous. Nope, not at all! I only hate it a bit.

He doesn't like Eleanor much I came to notice, even though he tries his best to hide it. So I try my best to keep her from coming over. It's scary how I'd do anything for the boy!

"goodmorning!" he mumbles cutely as he trudges to the kitchen.

"good morning love! Slept well?"

He nods and gives me a small smile.

We eat our breakfast in a rush before heading oustide and inside my car.

"We're meeting your mom today, yeah?"

"yes!" he says, a hint of sadness in his tone. I know he misses her, so I make sure they meet at least once every three days. "Can we go to that Italian restaurant you took me to last night! Mom loves spaguetti!"

"of course!"

Once I park the car, harry leans toward me pecking my cheek before saying: "see you later lou!"

I watch him walk inside the school. He doesn't hunch over much anymore, he's also not as pale as he used to be, there's a bit of color in his cheeks now.

***

I wait for harry at the end of the day in the parking lot, but he doesn't show up. my phone starts ringing showing that it is him calling me.

"harry where are you?" I say as soon as I accept the call.

"tommo my man!" Zayn's voice booms through the speaker, "how are you?"

"why do you have Harry's phone?" I ask as I get inside my car.

"I picked him up earlier, he had a free lats period and I figured we could hang out instead of him sitting around waiting for you!"

I clench my hands in fists. It's not that I don't like them hanging out with him, but I'm not completely sure of their intentions. They look at him with hunger in their eyes, even Liam.

"put him on the phone!"

A second later, I hear Harry's hesitant voice, "lou!"

"why didn't you call me?"

"you were in class!" he whines, " and Zayn took my phone!" he ads more lowly.

"okay! Where are you?"

"they took me back to theirs! W-we're watching a uhm movie!"

I narrow my eyes as I start up the car, he sounds a bit out of breath.

"okay I'm on my way!"

"No!" he yells before saying, "I-I m-mean, why don't you pick up mom first?"

"okay!" I say slowly, "I'll pick her up then come get you!"

"okay lou!" he's practically panting now, "see y"

He doesn't even finish his sentence, I hear Zayn again say, "later lou!" before hanging up.

The asshole.

I drive to his house after calling Anne and making sure her asshole of a husband is not around. I would break his fucking hands if I ever see him again. The things he did to Harry, it makes me lose my shit just thinking about it.

"Hello Louis!" Anne greets cheerfully as she gets inside the car.

"Hi! How've you been?"

"Alright! Missing my baby though" she answers sighing.

"I know you do, he misses you too!"

She nods and smiles: "where is he?"

My lips pursed as I said: "At Zayn and Liam's!"

She smiles, "Oh, I'm glad they're getting close! He really likes them and has always wanted to have a lot of friends"

Louis nods somewhat, he can't help wanting Harry all to himself, as creepy as that sounds.

"So, how's Eloanor?"

"She's great! Busy with college and stuff."

We keep talking about random stuff until I park in front of Zayn and Liam's house. Just as I'm about to get out of the car, the door opens and out comes a flushed looking Harry followed by a smirking Zayn and a blushing Liam. I narrow my eyes at them, the fuck were they doing inside? Watching porn?

I glare at Zayn when the realization of how true can be hits me, I know the bastard. He has no shame and he would make Harry watch porn, he would love to see him squirm. And Liam is too whipped to say anything about it.

I am going to kill the bastards.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry finds himself seated between Zayn and Liam, a glaring Louis sitting across them along with his mom. Harry decides that it's awkward! He should be sitting next to his mom; he wouldn't mind having her arms around him the whole time, to be honest!

But before he even knew where they're sitting, Zayn sat down and grabbed him by the arm pulling him along with him, Liam effectively caging him between them.

It's overwhelming, really, having their attention on him. But the way Louis is glaring makes it seem like the plan is working, Harry smiles satisfied, Louis must be jealous.

He wonders what his reaction would be if he found out what Zayn and Liam did to him earlier! He would properly freak out. But what if he doesn't like it? What if he decides he doesn't want Harry to live with him anymore? Harry shudders at the thought, he doesn't think he is capable of staying away from Louis at this point, he's so gotten used to living with him and seeing him every day. He's so grateful, he is! But he can't help but wish they're relationship developed a bit more, a lot more if you ask him! He wants to be with Louis, the way he is with Eleanor now, the way Zayn and Liam are together. Only he doesn't think he'd be okay with sharing Louis with someone else, the way Zayn and Liam seem okay with it.

Zayn and Liam! Ah, they're going to ruin his innocence! Hell, they already did. He flushes at the memory of their touches only a few minutes earlier.

Harry barely recovers from the surprise of having Zayn pick him up at school, when they pull over to an unfamiliar driveway.

He turns with a questioning look at Zayn only to find him smirking, "welcome to our home, doll!"

Harry's never been to their house before, it's quite nice, really nice if he's honest, but he lives with Louis now, in his house that is more of a mansion.

Liam opens the door before they even knock; he greets Harry with a tender kiss on his cheek before moving aside to let him in. He doesn't get much of a chance to look around before a pair of hands wrap around his waist from behind, a strong chest meeting his back. He realizes it's Zayn who's holding him when Liam comes in view to sit on the couch and admire them. He feels Zayn nuzzling his neck and behind his ear before whispering hotly against it, "wanna have fun, doll?"

Harry is not sure he's got a say in the matter, not with the embarrassing way his dick is stiffening in his jeans. He feels his cheeks reddening and hears Liam chuckle softly, "It's alright, Harry! You're only sixteen and look, we are hard as well!"

As if to prove his boyfriend's words, Harry feels Zayn's hard cock suddenly pressing against his ass; he squeaks in surprise.

"gotta get used to the feeling of something hard against your ass, H! I am quite sure Louis is a top, and you definitely do look like a bottom!" Zayn teases, rocking his hips slightly against Harry's perky little bum.

If Harry was blushing before, he is definitely tomato red now. He still gathers the courage to stutter, "W-what about y-you? A-a-are you the t-top?"

Liam laughs while Zayn lets go of his hold and moves to sit on the couch patting the spot between him and his boyfriend for Harry to sit in. He obliges.

"We both top and we both bottom! Although Liam tops more often!" Zayn says before adding with his signature smirk, "He's a really big dick!"

"Here!" Liam says, and Harry turns to look at him only for his eyes to widen at the sight of his hard dick peeking out of his pants, he gasps and quickly looks away, causing the older men to laugh. Zayn was right though!

"Alright here's what we're gonna do! Liam is going to suck you off while I ravish that pretty mouth of yours! Sounds good?"

Harry merely nods before Liam drops to his knees between his legs, his own cock bouncing between his legs. He quickly gets to work, unzipping Harry's jeans and pulling his penis out and instantly putting it in his mouth, one hand stroking his own manhood.

Harry barely gets a low whine out before Zayn is thrusting his tongue inside his mouth; licking and stroking against his tongue, making him let out low moans and mewls. They work him up quickly, before the blaring sound of a phone ringing startles them. Liam does not relent, sucking Harry off with earnest. Zayn however pulls away; fishing out the phone from Harry's pocket and answering. It's Louis!

Harry looks panicky, more so when Zayn holds the phone to his ear and he hears Louis' angry voice! It makes him feel hotter and he stutters through his words.

Zayn then snatches the phone away, ending the call with a smirk. He leans back and whispers hotly in his ear, "did you hear him, babe? Sounded so angry and jealous, didn't he?"

harry whines because Louis did sound like that, and also because he can't hold back his sounds, he is so close, would have come the second he heard Louis' voice, even sooner if Liam didn't squeeze the base of his dick every now and then, preventing him from releasing. Harry doesn't even find it in himself to feel ashamed at how fast he could come; he is only sixteen after all.

"Please!" he whimpers when he can't take it anymore, Liam's mouth is hot and wet around his cock, and Zayn's scruff is rubbing against his neck and he is panting while jerking himself off. They let him come, stroking him through it until he falls back against the back of the couch, exhausted and pliant.

He gasps when he sees Liam climb on top of Zayn, they're kissing roughly and groaning against each other's mouths, and Harry can see that Zayn's hand is speedily stroking both their dicks. His own dick gives a pathetic twitch of interest so he whines and looks away, calming his breathing while listening to the filthy sounds coming from the boys next to him.

He's pulled out of his reverie when Louis asks him what he'd like to eat, Harry blushes and squeaks out, "like last time!"

Louis smiles and orders for him then, before he goes back to chatting pleasantly with his friends and Harry's mom.

Harry wishes he was sat next to him, just so hecould cuddle against his side and nuzzle into him, but he figures that heshould be patient just like Liam advised him. They've known Louis their wholelives, and if they say he'll want Harry eventually, Harry believes them.


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight was movie night, and Harry didn't particularly enjoy it. He would be after all the only single person in the room, Eleanor would be all up in Louis' space, which is, whatever. He doesn't really care, if he ignores the way his heart aches at the sight of them.

Zayn and Liam would be more than happy to have him sit in between them and be sneaky with their hands while the lights are off. But he's kind of coming down with the flu and in no mood for whatever they decide to do to him.

He already feels miserable, a bit feverish too. So after he changes into his pajamas, he walks down to the kitchen to find Louis preparing snacks for when the others show up.

"hey love!" louis smiles at the sight of him, before frowning when he notices the way Harry is flushed and slumping on the counter, "what's wrong?"

Harry whines, "I think I'm sick!"

"Oh, you poor baby! Well go lie down!" Louis is quick to come to his side and feel his forehead.

Despite feeling like shit, Harry's stomach is swarming with butterflies at the way Louis is caring for him.

"'m not tired!" he mumbles jutting out his bottom lip.

Louis laughs and says, "It's alright! Lie down on the couch and I'll make you a nice cup of tea, okay?"

Harry nods before trudging to the living room. He's gotten really used to this house, he feels like he's always lived here, with Louis.

True to his words, Louis is quick to bring him a hot cup of tea that soothes his throat. He mutters his thanks before returning to sipping his tea.

Eleanor arrives first, much to Harry's annoyance. He really doesn't like her but he knows he's got to pretend otherwise. What if Louis gets mad at him if he finds out? What if Louis throws him out?

He feels his heart tugging painfully at the thought.

"Hey babe!" he hears Eleanor saying from the kitchen. He puts his empty cup on the table and crosses his arms, huffing. He is not sulking; he's just, well, maybe a little bit.

His mood doesn't lift up when she comes to sit on the other couch, smiling like that at him; he can tell she doesn't like him much.

"Hey Harry! You look like crap!"

Well. What a bitch!

"I'm sick!" he mumbles.

"Oh well! Suck it up, you're not a baby!" she rolls her eyes as she leans back on the couch.

His eyes double their size before he stutters out: "I-I didn't say I was!"

"You're acting like one! It's not very cute!"

His eyes water and he looks away from her. He hates her, she's always ignoring him and when she doesn't, she's mean.

Louis comes then putting bowls of chips on the table before frowning: "Hazza? You okay?"

Harry's lip quivers and he shrugs: "I don't feel well!"

Louis opens his mouth to speak but he's interrupted when they hear the door open; only it's not just Zayn and Liam who appear a second later, it's four other girls and two guys carrying bottles of beer.

Harry stands up and says to Louis, while everyone settles down, "I'm gonna sleep!"

"I'll tuck you in!" Louis is quick to reply.

Harry catches the way Eleanor is glaring daggers at him so he shakes his head, but she speaks before he gets a chance to tell Louis not to bother, "Louis! Stop treating him like a baby! You're embarrassing him!"

Louis seems taken a back as he stares between Harry and Eleanor, harry is quick then to escape the living room, ignoring the frown on Louis' face and the worried glances Zayn and Liam are throwing his way.

He sniffs pathetically once he's lying down on his bed, hugging the blanket close to his body. He can hear them having fun down stairs. So much for a movie night! He doesn't understand why Louis invited all those people; he doesn't understand why he wasn't informed. But then again, this isn't his house!

He starts crying at that.

He doesn't hear the door open a while later so he jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, love! It's just me!"

He turns around to look at Louis, his eyes must be red rimmed and his cheeks are damp. The house is quiet now though.

Louis' eyes soften as he strokes his cheek, "I'm sorry about that, Hazza! I didn't know they were coming over!"

Harry shrugs indifferently but a tear manages to slip off his right eye, "it's your house!" he whispers.

"Our house! Do you hear me? Never wanna hear you say that again!"

Harry's tears start falling again but he nods his head. He doesn't even know why he's crying, but he's always been emotional while sick.

Louis coos at him before saying: "how about I stay with you for tonight! Huh? I kicked them all out, so it's just you and me! I'll look after you, babe!"

Harry's heart swells at that and he nods, his cheeks flushing bright. True to his words, Louis lies down with him, pulling Harry to his chest and spooning him.

Harry does notice how he can't feel Louis' bottom half against him, but he's kind of thankful because he doesn't know how he'd react to having Louis' crotch pressing against his bum.

"whatcha thinking about?" Louis whispers.

Harry blushes a deep red and is happy Louis can't see him, so he shrugs and says: "can't sleep!"

He's surprised when a minute later; Louis' gentle voice fills the room, while he sings to him.

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

He hums happily, loving the way Louis voice soothes him. The song makes his heart tingle and he tries to push off sleep in order to keep listening.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

He eventually falls into a blissful sleep, Louis' voice playing in his ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke up feeling warm and well rested. There's a heavy arm wrapped around his middle and a hard body pressed against his back. He smiles contentedly and stretches as much as he can in the confines of Louis' hold, he realizes then that in their sleep, their lower halves slotted together like puzzle pieces. 

Harry squirms a bit and flushes at the way his bum is snuggly pressed against Louis' groin. It also has to do with the fact that Louis is half hard against him. For a second, Harry wishes there was no clothes separating their skins, then he blushes crimson and chases the thoughts away.

He presses himself firmly against Louis, which causes the latter to grunt and shift, thrusting his hips forward against Harry's ass. Harry squeaks loudly at that which seems to shake Louis from his sleep. He tenses before scrambling out of bed, looking down at Harry, eyes wide and expression horrified.

"Fuck! Shit harry, I'm so sorry!"

He's almost panting and his voice is gruff from sleep. Harry nearly keens at the roughness of his voice, he peers at him with doe eyes and flushed cheeks.

"L-lou..." he stutters before Louis interrupts him.

"I'm sorry, love! I didn't mean to scare you like that! It's just...", he looks away embarrassed before mumbling, "morning wood!"

He hurries out of the room then, leaving a pouty Harry behind.

Harry sighs and gets up, trudging to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he gets down to the kitchen later, he finds a note on the counter in Louis' handwriting saying: 'spending the day with El, see you later love!'

Harry feels like crying, he didn't think Louis would react this badly to them getting close like that. If he runs away after barely grinding against Harry, what will he do if Harry initiate something between them?

He decides to call Zayn to come pick him up; he's hungry and upset and doesn't feel like staying home alone. Unfortunately for him, Zayn doesn't answer his phone; instead he sends him an instant text letting him know he and Liam have classes all morning.

Harry's mood gets worse. 

The fridge is stocked with food, and his wallet is full of money thanks to Louis. He is ridiculously generous with him, buys him anything and everything he asks for.

Harry is thankful for that, he is! He just can't help wanting more. He doesn't think it's greedy of him to want Louis to kiss him and share a bed with him and make love to him too. He is sure he'd be better for Louis than Eleanor! At least he's nicer. He's also cuter if he may say so himself! Eleanor does not have dimples after all.

He calls an Uber and gets ready, deciding to go see his mom. He knows for a fact that she doesn't work Friday morning. He forgoes texting Louis about it, even though Louis made it clear that Harry does not get to step another foot in that house without him. But Harry is upset so he just shrugs and gets in the car, giving the driver his address.

******

Louis' P.O.V

Louis drove around for a good hour, speeding down familiar roads, music blaring inside his car. He desperately needed a cold shower! Never in his life, had he been this attracted to someone! He's dated boys and girls before Eleanor, liked all of them but there's something about Harry! Fuck!

It felt so good holding him close in his arms while they slept. The way Harry's body molded to his, so soft and warm. So fucking inviting! His cute perky bum pressed against his crotch, fuck! Just thinking about it now is making his hard cock twitch!

He groans and speeds off down the street, heading to Eleanor's. The second she opens the door, he's on her, kissing her with an urgency that surprises both of them.

She moans against his mouth and says, while he moves down to her neck, kissing and biting on it, "someone missed me!"

He grunts and says: "fuck! Get your clothes off already!"

Eleanor laughs, high and breathy, as she complies. He watches her undress all the while palming his dick. His mind drifts back to this morning, the way it felt when he thrusted his hips against Harry's ass. He could swear that the curly headed lad pushed back his bum against him, but it could be just his perverted imagination. That would also explain the hungry look he saw on Harry's face, the way his pupils were slightly more dilated than normal. It was as though Harry liked being that close to Louis.

It was as though he wanted even more!

He's pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing. Eleanor whines, taking off her bra and eyeing Louis' crotch hungrily.

Louis curses as he picks up his phone: "Zayn mate! I'm in the middle of fucking Eleanor's brains out!"

He smirks at Eleanor who laughs then fakes a loud moan.

"Get your ass here quick! We're at the hospital!" Zayn pants. What scares Louis more that the words is the fact that Zayn sounds panicked! And Zayn doesn't do panicked!

Louis' body stiffens and he asks, afraid to hear the answer: "what the fuck happened?"

"Fuck, Lou! It's Harry!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave in the comments what you think of the story so far! Maybe it'll help inspire me for the upcoming chapters. xx

It wasn't as bad as Louis thought, but that didn't ease his mind. He felt restless and guilty. He left Harry alone after all.

The doctor was reluctant to inform him of Harry's situation, preferring to wait for his mother to arrive. Louis had thrown a fit, yelling at him how he's Harry's legal guardian and that he needs to know how he's doing. If it wasn't for Liam and Zayn, Louis would probably have a law suit on his hand right now.

Anne came running, eyes wild and red rimmed. But the doctor explained that Harry was lucky, because he got out of the accident with a few breaks and bruises. Louis wanted to punch him then.

Harry had a broken ankle and a broken arm. A couple of badly bruised ribs and a nasty cut on his upper left thigh. He will need to rest for a while, have his bandages changed every day, and he'll be needing assistance even for something as simple as going to the bathroom.

Once they saw him, lying on a hospital bed, looking pale and younger than usual, unconscious due to the pain meds induced in his blood, Anne had looked at Louis and said: "He can stay with me until he recovers, I'll take days off work and take care of him!"

Louis refused, he had promised to take care of him. A promise he intends to keep until his last breath.

"No please, I'll take good care of him! It'll be better if he just goes back home with me! He'll need help with bathing and stuff, and I think he'd be less embarrassed if it's me helping him!"

Anne had sighed and said: "I guess! I didn't think about that! I just want him to recover quickly and be comfortable!"

"I know!"

She smiled sadly and hugged Louis, "You take such good care of my baby, I know that because it's all he talks about! He loves you so much Louis, so please keep him safe and happy!"

Louis had nodded and promised her that, trying and failing to keep his tears from falling down.

Now, he was sitting in the waiting area, with Zayn and Liam. Eleanor had left an hour earlier and Anne was in the room with a sleeping Harry. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, and Louis couldn't rest or sleep until he saw his lovely green irises again.

"He'll be alright!" Liam says once again.

"I know!" Louis says confidently, because he'll be damned if he loses Harry!

"We can help you take care of him too, you know?" Zayn says.

"I can do it on my own! But thanks!"

Zayn huffs, "he's not yours Lou! Not yet anyway, so don't hog him!"

Louis looks affronted, "I'm just keeping him safe!"

"And we want to help do that!" Zayn mutters impatiently.

"You want in his pants!" Louis glares at him.

Liam shoots him a warning look as Zayn huffs, "Already been there, mate!"

"What?" Louis asks calmly, his eyes cold.

Liam interjects, "Nothing! We're all stressed now, so how about you go take a walk, Zayn!"

Louis and Zayn don't break their staring contest until Liam growls again: "walk, Zayn!"

Zayn immediately stands up and leaves.

"Please tell me he was lying!" Louis says not looking at Liam.

"What I'll tell you is this is not the time for this! Harry is injured and in pain, he's probably scared too and he needs us all now! So whatever it is, we'll talk about it later!"

Liam's tone doesn't leave room for discussion, before he pats Louis knee comfortingly and stands up to leave, going after Zayn.

****

Liam's P.O.V:

"Zayn!" Liam says softly once he spots him leaning against a wall outside, a lit cigarette between his lips. He stands next to him and Zayn offers him a cig without uttering a word, he gratefully takes it, lighting it and greedily inhaling the smoke.

It calms him.

"He's a dick for not seeing how Harry looks at him!" Zayn says suddenly, his tone dripping with anger.

Liam sighs: "he loves El! Always have!"

Zayn scoffs, "he shouldn't have made him live with him then! It's fucked up!"

Liam shakes his head, "you'd rather he stayed with his abusive step-dad and unaware mom?"

His voice is accusing without him intending it to sound like that. It's just, he doesn't understand Zayn at times.

Zayn laughs, but it sounds forced and hollow: "Fuck no!", he throws his cigarette and stomps on it, adding more quietly: "he could move in with us!"

It takes Liam by surprise, the way Zayn said it. He didn't think he'd ever suggest something like that. Sure they've been enjoying their relationship with Harry for a month now, but Liam didn't know, he didn't even notice Zayn getting attached.

The thing is, they've done this before. Fool around with someone, usually that someone is the one to get attached, too in love with Zayn's face to agree to end the affair.

"You want him to live with us?" Liam asks slowly.

Zayn looks at him, his eyes wide and pleading: "Yes! Fuck Li, I want him so bad!"

Liam sighs. He didn't anticipate this.

You see, they haven't slept with Harry yet, as the young boy was determined to have Louis be his first! So they only stuck to blowjobs and hand-jobs. The closer they got to his bum is squeezing it through his underwear. They respected his wishes, would never pressure him to do something he didn't want.

But this right here, Zayn being desperate to have Harry, is an issue. Liam is not sure how to fix it to be honest.

"I think this little affair has come to an end!" He finally says, making Zayn stare at him wide-eyed.

"No! Don't say that! We'd be better for him! Fuck, Louis doesn't even look at him like that; he'll only break his heart!"

Liam puts his hand on the nape of his boyfriend's neck, massaging it before pulling him to his chest.

He knows Zayn better than he knows himself, and he knows that he doesn't believe what he just said. Louis does look at Harry like that!

"Baby! We've never talked about adding someone to our relationship permanently! What brought this on now?"

Zayn squeezes him hard before mumbling: "I think I love him!"


	17. Chapter 17

Harry knew it was crazy but he couldn't stop himself. He was glad he had the accident, in a way. Louis' been by his side at all times, taking time off school as well and attending to all of Harry's wishes.

All his attention was on Harry, even when Eleanor visited.

On the second day he arrived home, Harry asked, while Louis fussed with the blanket covering Harry's legs, "where are Zayn and Liam?"

Louis looks startled, not expecting the question; he also looks pissed for some reason.

"They're on holiday!" is all he says.

Harry pouts, he was expecting to be pampered by them as well, "why now?"

Louis shrugs and says, "spring break! Eleanor won't go without me, but I made it clear to her I wasn't leaving your side so she's going to travel with her friends, tomorrow!"

Harry refrains from fist pumping the air, "so it'll be just you and me then?"

Louis frowns at him, "I'm wounded curly! Are you tired of me already?"

Harry's eyes widen, "No Lou! I love you most, I swear!"

He blushes as soon as the words leave his mouth. But they are so true.

Louis' face softens, "I love you too, darling!"

He walks closer to harry before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Harry sighs in content.

"Do you need anything, baby?"

Harry frowns before saying: "I- Um, no nothing!"

Louis narrows his eyes, "no tell me Harry, whatever you need, I'll give you!"

Harry looks down at the cast on his left arm before whispering, "I need a bath!"

"Oh!" is all Louis says at first, before smiling gently and adding, "Of course, curly! I'll help you, yeah?"

Harry nods because he doesn't mind, he can't bathe alone anyway and his mom is at work, won't come till dinner time and he really needs a bath. He's not sure how he'll survive being naked in Louis' presence but he'll try.

Louis helps him stand up, holding him up by his waist as they move to the bathroom, he sits him down on the closed toilet seat before running him a bath, adding his favorite bath bomb to it. Soon, the water is a milky pink color and it smells so good, so Harry.

Louis takes a deep breath before turning towards Harry and smiling gently, "let's get you out of these clothes, love!"

He helps harry remove his shirt before kneeling and helping him with his shorts, being careful with his casted ankle.

Once Harry is down to his underwear, Louis stops and looks away, slightly uncomfortable. He's seen him in nothing but very small boxers before, as Harry loves to lounge around as naked as he can get away with, but the situation is different. He's about to bathe him. Harry will be in the tub, naked and wet!

He takes a deep breath, smiling up at Harry in what he hopes is reassuring, and says: "if you want to keep them, you can love!"

Harry knows his face must look like a tomato right now but he shakes his head and mumbles: "want them off!"

"Okay!" is all Louis says before he grabs the hem of his underwear and pushes them down his legs, keeping his eyes resolutely on the floor.

He stands up and puts Harry's clothes in the hamper, before turning around, facing him with his eyes trained on his face.

"Let's get you inside then!" he helps him settle down inside the bath tub, keeping his casted leg on the edge away from the water.

He instructed Harry to keep his broken arm on the edge as well, before he grabbed his favorite shampoo and started lathering his curls.

Harry purrs the entire time Louis is massaging his scalp.

"You're such a kitten!" Louis says amused.

Harry hums and slurs: "feels good, Lou!"

Louis takes another deep breath, Harry looks so relaxed and beautiful, and Louis wants to kiss him so bad. Instead he focuses on rinsing his hear and working the conditioner in.

He then takes a cloth and wets it, pouring Harry's favorite body wash, smelling like vanilla and runs it against his back and shoulders, before moving on to his chest and gently soaping up his legs.

He then clears his throat and says: "Here! You can finish the rest with your good hand, yeah? Unless you want me to wash your bum for you!" he adds teasingly.

Harry squeaks, taking the cloth and whining: "Lou!"

Louis laughs, "Sorry love! Only teasing!"

Harry pouts. The truth is he wouldn't mind having Louis wash his bum and crotch. He'll actually like that very much. He keeps his thoughts to himself though. The last thing he needs is to pop a boner right now.

Louis turns around, giving him privacy, somewhat, but staying in case Harry needs something.

"'M done!" Harry says as he leans back against the tub.

"Alright baby! Let's rinse you out and get you out of there before you become wrinkly!"

Harry giggles and helps Louis wash all the soap away. He's then carefully helped out of the tub and wrapped in a big fluffy towel before being ushered back to his room.

Louis gets him his clothes, drying him gently with the towel. Surprisingly, that was the hard part for Harry, even though he's mostly covered. But Louis is running his hands all over his body, even his bum, over the towel, and fuck if he doesn't feel like whimpering and asking for more.

And Louis is thorough; he loves the way Harry's body feels under his hands, even through a fluffy towel. He tries to avoid looking at Harry's crotch while pulling his underwear up his legs, but it's a hard task, no pun intended! He's kneeling on the floor and Harry's dick is practically in his face, so his eyes went there without his permission, and fuck, he did not expect it to be that big!

It's pretty too, as weird as that sounds in his head, but it's true! It's pink and smooth and inviting. Louis scolds himself internally, how can he think like that about Harry? Sweet innocent, definitely virgin, Harry? He's a fucking pervert and a fucking pedophile!

Harry is not a child though, he reminds himself. He's sixteen years old even though he's got a child's innocence.

Once Harry is dressed, he yawns and pouts, "'M sleepy!"

Louis wants to kiss his stupid pout off his face and tucks him in bed, but he only ruffles his still damp curls and helps him settle on the bed.

Harry whimpers when Louis makes to leave and begs: "stay, Lou! Please!"

Louis is not sleepy, and he also remembers what happened the last time he spooned Harry, but he can't say no! Not when Harry is looking at him with his bambi eyes!

He sighs and says: "Alright curly, I'll be your big spoon again!"

He settles behind him, leaving a bit of space between their bodies but draping his right arm over Harry's stomach. Harry though wiggles around until his body is stuck with Louis' and hums contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are the chapters already published on Wattpad! I haven't written the next one yet, so do you think it's time for some larry smut or is it too soon?


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing this story, sighhhh  
> Tell me what you think :))

“I’m telling you, Niall. It’s never going to happen” harry exasperatedly huffs.

Niall only rolls his eyes, getting comfortable on Harry’s bed and keeping his mouth full of popcorn.

“Niall” harry whines, “pay attention to me”

The Irish lad sighs and sits up a bit, his eyes finally leaving the TV mounted across Harry’s bed to look at his distressed friend, “You just need to get rid of his girlfriend and voila”

Harry frowns, “how am I supposed to do that?”

“Easy Hazzy” Niall exclaims, “get him to choose between you two, it would be preferable to have her force him to choose”

Harry’s eyes go wide, “what if he chooses her?” he squeaks, the thought making his heart clench painfully, surely he’ll get to live with his mommy again, but that means he’ll be under the same roof with HIM, and most importantly, he’ll be away from Louis.

He CANNOT lose Louis.

“He won’t, trust me” Niall assures as if it is one hundred per cent guaranteed Louis would choose Harry over his girlfriend.

Who is Harry to him anyway? Louis’ been with Eleanor for so long, there would be no choice to begin with!

“So?” Niall says, shaking Harry from his thoughts, “can I doodle on your casts?”

Harry scowls, “no”

“Oh come on” Niall pouts, “you let Louis do it”.

“Louis didn’t draw a penis on my cast” Harry deadpans.

Niall’s eyes widen comically, which only goes to prove that Harry is right, he does however deny it, shaking his head and saying, “I wasn’t going to do that”

Harry levels him with a look until Niall sighs and says, “Can I draw just a small one then?”

“No”

Niall huffs and crosses his arms, ignoring Harry for all of two minutes before going back to telling him all that he missed in the last week he stayed home after his accident.

*****

By the time Louis comes home, Niall had left and Harry stayed alone for over an hour, getting bored out of his mind. He wasn’t in the mood to watch anything on TV, so he just sulked until Louis got home.

“What’s with the pout, Hazza?”

Harry shrugs, his pout becoming even more prominent.

“What is it?” Louis insists, “Did you get bored? I thought Niall came over”

“He did” Harry huffs, “I wanna call Zayn!”

Louis’ eyes narrow, “they don’t have any cell reception. They’ll be back in two days anyway”

“I want them back now” harry whines, getting frustrated. He’s just wound tight and he’s sad and Zayn and Liam make it better.

Louis sighs, “Harry, you’re acting like a child”

Hurt flashes in Harry’s face, his eyes welling up. So Louis does think of him as a child after all.

“Hey hey” Louis coos as he sits on the couch, running his hand through Harry’s curls “don’t cry, love. What’s gotten you so upset?”

“I just want Zayn” Harry cries. If Louis doesn’t want him, then at least he’s got Zayn.

“What do you want Zayn for?” Louis asks angrily, removing his hand from Harry’s curls and glaring down at him, “Huh?”

“None of your business” Harry spits, “why don’t you go talk to Eleanor on the phone for hours and leave me alone”

“Did he get you smoking?” Louis asks, his voice low and threatening.

Harry scowls, “No”

“Then why the fuck are you so desperate to have him back?” Louis yells out.

Harry is stunned for a second as he stares at Louis before bursting out crying, he hides his face in his hands as his body shakes with sobs.

Louis regrets yelling immediately. How can he be so stupid? He knows what Harry had to endure living with his step dad, and here he is doing almost the same thing.

He doesn’t know how to comfort the young boy, he’s afraid to touch him, doesn’t even know if he’s allowed to touch him at all after what he just did.

“Baby” he says instead, as softly as he can, “please don’t cry. I’m sorry I yelled”

It seems like Louis’ words only make Harry cry harder.

“Hazza, please” Louis begs, “can I at least hug you?”

Harry wordlessly moves closer to him on the couch and Louis breathes out a sigh as he picks up the boy and positions him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his curls.

He kisses the top of his head and rocks him gently, hoping to calm him down.

“You know I love you Haz, don’t you? I didn’t mean to yell at you, I’m so very sorry I did” Louis says honestly.

“It’s okay” comes Harry’s soft shaky voice “I was being a brat”

“No baby, I was being a jerk. You’re injured and I left you alone all day long, I’m sorry” Louis smiles down at him, happy to see that Harry’s sobs have stopped, he uses the pads of one hand to wipe the tear tracks under his eyes. They’re wet and red rimmed and seem greener than they usually are.

Louis can’t stop himself from leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the tip of Harry’s nose, making the younger lad in his lap blush and duck his head down.

“You’re the cutest creature I’ve ever seen” he coos, making Harry blush harder.

“Lou” he whines, “Stop!”

“But it’s the truth” Louis teases as he tickles his sides, delighted to hear the giggles that escape the boy’s mouth. He stops though because having Harry squirming on his lap is bound to end in a disaster.

“How about we spend tomorrow together, huh? I’ll take you on a ride on the yacht, yeah? You’ve never been on it before”

“Okay” Harry agrees shyly, “just you and me?” he asks, his eyes gleaming hopefully.

“Of course little one, I wanna spend the whole day with my favorite person in the entire world”

“You’re just saying that” Harry says as his cheeks pink up again.

Louis grabs his face gently in his hands and looks intently into his eyes, as he says with a soft smile, “I am completely serious when I say you are my favorite person in this whole wide world, Harry Edward Styles”

He kisses his nose yet again making Harry’s inside melt. He’s never felt happier and he can’t wait for the next day to come!


End file.
